The Journey's of Serena Riddle
by LipsSewnShut122
Summary: Serena Riddle, an average 17 yr old girl, just found out she was a witch. And she's not happy. Along the way she'll get into trouble, make new friends, and find love. AN: may not sound sooo good but I try
1. New Experience

A/N: Hey guess. This will be a Serena/Draco story. So I hope you like the first chapter. Enjoy.

Hey, My name's Serena Riddle I'm 17 and I live in New York. I was just told that I was a witch and that I needed to go to this….school. That moment was weird….and the name of the school is even weirder. Hogwarts. That's where I will be going for the whole year. My parents said that I would make friends there fast…..but really I don't think I am. What do parents know anyway. Well anyway today is the day I go to England, go to the train station, and go to platform 9 3/4…..is there even such a thing? This is geeting weirder and weirder. The headmaster…Dumlemore?Dumle…Dumble…Dumbledore. HAHA! Got it. Well…yah…iunno, this all just new to me, I don't know what to expect when I get there.

' SERENA, TIME TO GO!' Mom yelled. Sounding as if her head was going to explode. Yah that's my mom for yah.

' COMING MOM' I yelled back.

I grabbed all the clothes and all the things I wanted to bring for the school year and started down the stairs. Dumbledore said he already had all of my books and the school related things I needed for the year. That was nice of him. I'll make sure to thank him sometime.

'Got all of your stuff you need hunny?' My mom asked. She looked like she was going to hyperventlate anytime soon.

'Yes mother, don't worry, I'v got it all covered. Geeze, it's like you think I cant take care of myslef. I'm almost graduating and you still think that' I said giving my mother my famous death glare that everybody says could even scare the most furocious dragons. If there are really dragons.

'I'm sorry hunny, I'm just nerv-'

' Aren't I the one who should be nervous?' I said, cutting her off.

'Yes your right hunny, I'm sorry, I'll try hard not to be' She said trying to impress me, but really I thaught she was pathectic. You see we haven't gotton along very much in the past, and due to something she had done, I hate her, But that's a whole nother story for a whole nother time.

'Lets go then if you want to go so badly' I said to her annoyed, walking out the front door, walking over to the car and slammed the door hard.

We drove to the airport, which took a while, so I got bored really easily. My mother and I sat in silence the whole way, seeing as I didn't want to talk to her anytime soon for taking me to where we were going. I don't know why we had to go, I thaught that I was perfectly fine at the school I went to, the friends I hung out with and the city that we were in but NOOOO! God, I swear she always does this. She always treats me like I'm young still, and I'm sick of it.

We finally got to the airport and we went trough all the precautions and we parted, going our own ways.

'Bye sweetie' My mom yelled so everyone could hear her, everyone staring at me. I put down my head so no one could see that I was blushing and told everyone I didn't know who she was.

Walking away not saying bye back, boarded the plane and waited till it took off. It took about 10 minutes until we werw actually moving, and we were finally in the air. So here I am, going to England and going to the school named Hogwarts. Well at least I'm away from my mother. It was about 5 hours till we were in England(A/N: ok I just made that up, cause I just didn't want to go around throwing everything everywhere trying to find something that would tell me the real thing, srry). Once I was off the plane I got my bags and went outside, waiting for a bus call the KNIGHT BUS(A/N: Is tht even right? I forget so if you know can you please tell me so I could fix it if I really did get it wrong? Thnks so much), which I guess was the bus witches and wizards use. I was in my thaughts until someone interupted them.

' Are you Serena Riddle?' The guy who had a lot of acne, asked.

' Yah, that's me' I answered.

' So I suppose your Voldemorts kid?' He asked. Voldemort? Who the hell was Voldemort.

' Voldemort? Who the hell is Voldemort?' I asked totally confused.

' You don't know who Voldemort is?' He asked, with amusement in his voice.

' No, should I? I don't have a dad thanks very much, so even if this Voldemort was my father, how the hell would you know?' I asked getting very angry with this guy.

' Babe, Voldemorts real name was Tom Riddle, that's how I know.' He said looking more and more amused as he went. ' And Voldemort, or Tom Riddle if you'd prefer to call him that, but he's never called that anymore, is the most evil wizard alive, and probably will always be, who has killed more people than anyone has ever done beforem, was told to he had a daughter, and maybe you're her.'

Damn. That's all I could say at that moment. What if I really was his one and only daughter? The daughter of a madman. Well, you know I wouldn't be surprised if I was. My life has never been normal.

'But anyways, I shouldn't really be saying his name. So lets go.' He said holding out his arm so I could pass and get into the bus.

'Why shouldn't you?' I asked confused. Why wouldn't you be able to say 'Voldemort'? It's just a name isn't it?

' Because everyone's too scared to say his name, fear of thinking he'd come out of no where and strike them down then and there. Plus the ministry would probably be on my neck for saying it and giving people a fright, even though you have no clue who he is. But that's the ministry for you. Anyway, getting on?' Holding out his arm once again so I could pass.

I climbed the steps of the Knight Bus to see body' lying everywhere, sleeping. There wasn't much places to sit so I decided to just stand.

' The train station Earl' The guy said to the driver. ' You might want to hold on to the pole beside you, its pretty fast' He warned.

I held onto the pole as tightly as I could and we were off. He sure was right about the bus being fast. I almost fell over at first. We were at the train station very quickly and they waved me off asking me to say hi to Dumbledore for them. I turned and went into the trainstation. OK, so here it goes. I walked over to the sign where it said nine, walked past and only saw 10….not 9 3/4.

Where the hell was platform 9 3/4?

A/N:I hope you liked the chapter and please review. I'll wright some more really soon..only if you guys like it. Thnks

Moon-goddess5


	2. This this is awkward

A/N: So this is my second chapter of my first story ever. I'm still trying my best, and I hope you guys like it.

RECAP: Where the hell was Platform 9 ¾?

----------------------------------------------

I started to panic as I thought these people were crazy. There was no platform 9 ¾ . I started asking people if they knew where it was but they all looked at me as if I were insane and walked away. I heard people talking loudly behind me and then I heard them say something about platform 9 ¾ . PLATFORM 9 ¾ . I turned around, and I saw the most hottest guy I have ever seen in my life. Sun blonde hair, a built body, but not too built and sliver/grey eyes. All I could do was gape.

' What are you staring at ' The blonde asked, as if he was the best person in the world.

' Uh, sorry. Do you know where platform 9 3/4 is? ' I asked him hoping he was a...wizard.

' Yah, I do...but why should I tell you babe? '

' Never call me babe again...or you'll face pain, and please just tell me where it is ' I exclaimed.

' Fine, fine, geez, settle down babe, just folllow me ' As he finished he ran towards the wall of platform 9 and dissapeard before I could tell him to stop. What just happened there? Did he just go through a wall? Well I guess I should fallow hime, if he did it...I guess its alright for me to do it...right? So I ran towards the wall, closing my eyes. I felt a cold wind pass by me and I opened my eyes to take in a really really big train, and a sign that said ' 9 3/4 '. I looked around and there was the blonde guy waiting for me with a smirk on his face.

' Took you long enough babe? '

' Shut up ' I said while hitting him not too hard but also not too soft.

' Hey hey, no need to be violent ' He said, still smirking at me.

' Whatever '

He told me I could sit with him on the train with his friends and that I'd fit in just well. So we went on the train, and I followed him to a compartment. As he opened the door I could see three people laughing histarically, obviously laughing at the brunette who had a sour look on his face.

' Having trouble Blaise? ' The blonde asked the bruneete, name Blaise.

' Go to hell. You guys dont say anything, or I'll kill you, and you know I will. ' The other three stopped laughing, but trying to hold it in.

' So guys this is... uh... ' The blonde asked.

' Serena, Serena Riddle ' I said. Everyone went quite. ' What did I say? ' I asked...very confused.

' Your Voldemorts daughter? ' One of the three asked. I shook my head. ' No way, I never thought I would meet the daughter of Voldemort.

' Uh I guess you did? ' I really didnt know, even if that person on the Knight Bus said I was.

' Well, the name's Draco ' The hot blonde held out his hand, I shook it and smiled.

' Nice to meet you Draco '

' Ditto ' He smiled back. What a sexy smile, my insides melted.

' I'm Pansy, thats Crabbe and thats Goyle ' The black haired girl said.

' Hey ' I said while smiling at all three.

' I guess we'll talk the whole train ride then...tell us about yourslef ' Pansey said. So I started telling them of my family and how I just found out I was a witch.

2 hours later

The train stopped and all the people were heading out, heading towards this really BIG castle.

' So thats Hogwarts hey? ' I asked looking stunned.

' Yah, you'll like it, dont worry. ' Oh dont worry, as long as your here, I'm sure I'll be fine.

We all entered the castle and went down hallways. All of a sudden a hand stopped me

' Serena Riddle? ' A voice of an old man asked.

' Yah, thats me, why? '

' I'm Professor Dumbledore, Welcome. ' He held out his hand for me to shake, I graciously took it.

' Hi, by the way, thanks for getting my books and stuff, I really appreciate it. '

' No worries, It was my pleasure. ' Dumbledore held out his hand to indicate that it was no biggie. ' Now, we must enter and you shall follow me to the front, and stand beside me as I make announcements and introduce you ' He explained.

' OK ' I said as he lead the way into the Great Hall. We went to the front and held up his hands to silence the room.

' I welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts, the same rules as always, the Forbiden Forest( A/N :Dont get mad at me if thts wrong, I forgot.) is strictly forbidden, do not enter for you will suffer a most painful death. As we go on, let me introduce to you, your new classmate, Serena Riddle. '

Everyone stared.

Now this...this is awkward.

A/N : HaHa...another chapter..hoped you liked it...I'll write some more son I promise. Please review. Thnks alot.

moon-goddess5


	3. Never trust the Gryffindors

A/N: Hey guys…finally the third chapter is up. I hope you like it.Enjoy!

RECAP: ' I welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts, the same rules as always, the Forbiden Forest is strictly forbidden, do not enter for you will suffer a most painful death. As we go on, let me introduce to you, your new classmate, Serena Riddle. '

--------------------------------------------------

Everyone stared.

Now this...this is awkward

Damnit, why is it that everybody has to stare at me when they hear my name. Oh god please say something, anything…I don't care.

"You're a freak, why are you here? Do you want to kill us?" Someone shouted.

OK….except for that. As I started to fidget under everybody's stares I whispered to Dumbledore.

"Can you please say something so they don't have to stare at me?" I pleaded. Dumbledore cleared his throat and started telling them about me.

"Ms. Riddle, is not at all evil, she doesn't know her father. And she most certainly wont kill you. Now I think it's time to have her sorted. Minerva, the sorting hat will you?" He addressed one of the professors. The professor who's name was Minerva came over with a hat that looked like it was very very old. "Please sit down on the stool Ms.Riddle" Dumbledore said.

I sat down as Minerva put the hat on my head. All of a sudden I heard a voice inside my head.

"Ah, Ms.Riddle is it. Hm, very interesting. I can see you are very confused, but all the more powerful like your father. Hm, yes I'm sure this is good. You will be in.…

"Slytherin" The hat shouted. All of Slytherin table stood up and clapped and rejoice.

"You may go find a spot at the table Ms.Riddle and we will start with the feast." Dumbdore said with his arm out, courting me to the Slytherin table.

I started to walk down to the table, searching up and down the length of it. I spotted the blonde head of Draco and an empty seat beside him, so I started to head for there. Once I was there I greeted Draco and the rest of them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked them.

"Hey, pretty good, how's it going with you?" Pansy answerwd.

"Well besides standing up at the front while every one stares at you, I'm pretty good. So how's it like being in Slytherin?" I asked Draco.

"It's pretty good. The Slytherin common room is the nicest of all four houses. Which is good, because we are better then all of the others. And we are also enemy's with Gryffindor. Always have, always will be." Draco stated.

"Which are the Gryffindor's ?" I asked.

"Them" Draco said as he pointed towards the table behind us. "They are all goody goody's, it sickens me, their such teachers pets." Draco stated, as he expressed his hate for the Gryffindor's with the look of disgust on his face.

"They cant be that bad" I said. They all stared at me as if I were crazy.

"You've gotta be shitting me" Pansy exclaimed. "Whatever you do, don't trust them. They hate us too, so there's no way in hell they'd ever become our friends anyways. And whatever you do, don't become their friends. You'd be an outcast…or more of one. The only ones you can trust now are us. We are your family now." Pansy said.

I looked over at the Gryffindor's as I thought over what Pansy had said. I guess it makes sense. Why would I trust them. But I cant seem to stop think that the Gryffindor's aren't as bad as Pansy or Draco say they are. I was caught up in my thoughts until I got interupted as someone nudged me in the side. I looked over to see Draco looking at me weirdly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked looking towards the Gryffindor table, as he saw me looking towards there.

"Oh, nothing, nothing important, I promise" I said reassuringly.

"OK, well you can eat now" He said as I turned my head to see loads of food on the table.

So we ate and talked, and laughed about very stupid stuff. After about an hour or so Dumbledore held up his hand again and told us that we could go to our common rooms and get ready to go to bed for the next day, as we were starting classes. He came over to me and stopped me before I could go with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ms. Riddle you will be having your own dormitory because the 7th year girls dormitory is all full. But I'm sure it will be no problem, am I correct?" He asked.

"No it's not a problem at all" I answered, happy that I could have somepeace and quite.

"I will show you to your room and I will be off" He told me "Follow me please" he saidas he led the way towards my room. It took about 5 minutes to get there, and once we were at a door he stopped and turned around to face me.

"Here is where your room is, your luggage had already been taken in and I will be sending Ms. Parkinson here in the morning to take you to all of your classes. I hope you enjoy it and good night Ms. Riddle." And then he went off in the direction we came from. I went inside me room, and gaped. It was huge. It was awesome. I could tell already that this was going to be a good year. I unpacked the stuff I needed out and got ready for bed. I crawled into the huge bed that was there and got out my sketch book. I loved to draw. I'v drawn for as long as I can remember. I drew until I got a bit drowsy and put the sketch book back and got back onto bed. I lay there thinking of how classes were going to go. I was nervous, afraid of what people would say about me behind my back and the things they would say in front of me. What people would be think when I passed them in the hall. I didn't get to sleep until 2 hours after that. Drifting off to sleep, still thinking of what was to come of the next day.

A/N: Thnks for reading the 3rd chapter. Please review!


	4. You are going to kill

A/N: Chapter 4 is here…hope you like it.

RECAP: I lay there thinking of how classes were going to go. I was nervous, afraid of what people would say about me behind my back and the things they would say in front of me. What people would be think when I passed them in the hall. I didn't get to sleep until 2 hours after that. Drifting off to sleep, still thinking of what was to come of the next day.

-------------------------------------------------

The sun shone threw my window, as I opened my eyes to the blinding light. I turned over to look at the clock on the bed side table. I groaned as I read 7:00. Apparently breakfast didn't start until 8, so I got up and took a shower. 15 minutes later I got out and dried off, wrapping a towel around m body, going to my dresser to find some clean clothes. Once I was finished I grabbed my sketch book and drew some. I got caught up with what I was doing and looked towards the clock. 8:45, damnit. I set my sketch book down and put on my school robes, going out the door, heading for the Great Hall. I got there 5 minutes later hoping that breakfast wasn't over, and that classes hadn't started. I entered the Great Hall, and I heard laughter and talking. A sign that thankfully breakfast hadn't started. I walked over to the Slytherin table and towards Draco and the gang. Pansey was the first to see me coming and greeted me.

"Hey Serena, come sit beside me" She said as she patted the empty spot next to her. I sat down and started to pick what I wanted to eat. We started to talk about the school year and how today was going to go over. I told them that I was scared of what people were going to do or say when I walked by them.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, plus, you've got us to back you up" Draco told me to reassure me, Crabbe and Goyle shacking their heads to show that they agreed.

"I'm trying….it's hard. I mean, learning that your father that you've never met is the evilest wizard and killer in the whole wizarding world and everyone staring at you and talking behind your back all because of your last name. Can't they see I'm nothing like him. If I were, wouldn't I like…kill you guys right here right now?" I asked them.

"Yah, I suppose so. I mean, I know how you feel. My father is your father's best man, a deatheater. They are people you do The Dark Lords bidding. And everyone thinks I'm just like him because of my last name. I mean, yah I acted like that when I was younger, but I'v changed. I actually was suppoed to take the Dark Mark, a…tattoo that you get when you join The Dark Lord. But anyways, I turned it down, and I'm actually surprised that I never got disowned. But anyways, I know how you feel." Draco explained.

Wow! We have something in common. But what I don't get, is how someone could do my father's bidding.

"Um, if you didn't obey what my father says, will you die?" I asked Draco.

"Unfortunately, yes. You'd get the Avada Kedavra curse. One of the worst curses known to man, killing you instantly" Draco said. "And I'm amazed that I never got it. But I'm very thankful"

I thought of what Draco had told me. And all I could ask was…how could someone ever do that? Why would they do that? As we finished breakfast a million questions had run threw my head. We started heading out of the Great Hall. Getting our books for the first class. Which was Potions. Draco and Pansy explained that Professor Snape favoursed the Slytherins, because he was the Slytherin Head. And whatever you did you would get off the hook, if you were in Slytherin anyway. Draco and Pansy went one way, and I went the other, to go get our books, and then to meet up at the Potions classroom. Once I got there, I hurriedly got my books and went out the door to Potions, trying to go as fast as I could. I finally got to the Potions classroom to see that all the Slytherin's and what looked to be the Gryffindor's waiting outside the door. I walked up to Draco and the gang, greeting them, waiting for Professor Snape to show. 5 minutes later the door opened to reveal one Professor Snape.

"Get in, hurry up" Snape snapped. We all went in and found spots. Slytherin's on one side and the Gryffindor's on the other.

"We will be learning about the advanced love potion. It is the strongest kind of love potion and has more effective symptoms. Start writing down the notes and ingredients off the board then get into pairs and start making your potion. You may start" Snape explained to us.

So we got out our books and started writing them down the notes. After a while, everyone was done writing them, and started to get into partners. I went with Pansy, Draco with a friend, Blaise and Crabbe with Goyle. We started to get out what we needed and got the ingredients from the front of the room and started to make the potion. Pansy and I started to cut up the ingredients and put them in the cauldron one by one mixing everything the way it said on the board.

"Times up, take a flask, fill it up with your potion put your name's on them and put them on my desk."

So that's just what we did. He bell rung and we got our books and left.

"How do you think you did for your fist time? Draco asked me.

"I think I did fairly well…and I also had Pansy there to help me." I answered. "What do we have next?" I asked him.

"Divination, tell me again why we wrote our names down for it?" Draco asked Pansy.

"I don't know" Pansy thought, with a confused look on her face. We got o this ladder not long after that and climbed it to se a door. And I took it that it must be the Divination room. We got there and this lady with big glasses and a lot of colored shawls around her neck.

"Come in, come in. We have a big day today" The lady said.

We found seats and I looked at what was on the table in front of me. A crystal ball. Great, now we have to read a crystal ball, how the hell am I going to do that?

Today we will be reading crystal balls. You must tell what is going to happen tomorrow for the person across from you. I will be coming around your tables to see how you're doing. So we started, and to tell you the truth, I didn't do so well, but she didn't seem to notice. She came over to where Pansy and I were. And looked at me scared. Like she'd seen a ghost.

" My dear, what is your last name?" She asked me.

"Riddle, why?" I asked, and I suddenly knew where this was going.

She looked even more scared of what my last name was.

"My dear, you are going…to kill"

A/N: Thnks for reading. Please review


	5. The feeling of dieing

A/N: Here's chapter 5!

RECAP:

" My dear, what is your last name?" She asked me.

"Riddle, why?" I asked, and I suddenly knew where this was going.

She looked even more scared of what my last name was.

"My dear, you are going…to kill"

-----------------------------------------------

"What did you say?" I asked

"You…you are going.. going to kill"

"What are you talking about, no I'm not" I yelled.

"I'm afraid so dear, that's what my inner eye shows" She said.

"Like hell it does, this is such a stupid class, I'm going" I said as I ran out of the room, everyone staring at me as I passed them. I can't believe this. Everybody hates me and now I'm going to kill. What bullshit. I was so blinded by my anger I hardly could see where I was going, not thinking about anything else but what Professor Trelwaney said. I walked towards my room, got my books for my next class, which was Herbology, and started walking towards the classroom. As I got there the bell rang, and I waited for everyone else to come. As I waited, I thought about everything that's gone on so far, and how everything that happens makes me want to go home more and more. Why did it have to be like this? Why did I have to have the last name of everyone's hated enemy? Why did I have to come here in the first place? There had to be a reason, or a purpose why I came. Did I have to accomplish something? I was so caught up in my thoughts I never noticed that the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindores were there already, or when Draco and Pansy were calling my name, nor when the teacher said to hurry up and get in. I finally came to my senses and walked into the Herbology greenhouse, hurrying over to where I saw Draco standing.

"Nice to see you again students for another year. I hope you enjoy this years Herbology. But right now we are going to work with Bowtrickles, please grab a pare of gloves and Bowtrickles and start working, you know what to do from last year.(A/N: Srry, but I had no idea what ta do.)

So we got to it and the hour passed pretty fast, but it went slower then I wanted it to. I couldn't take the stares or the looks I got anymore. Once the class was over, I hurried to my room and went to my drawing book, not going to lunch, nor did I go to the next class. I wasn't really that hungry anyway, who would miss me anyways? I started drawing unicorns and creatures I've never heard about, nor seen. But I loved them anyways. The time passed and it was just about time that I went to my next class. Did I really want to go? Have everyone staring at me and talking behind my back? 'No, I'll stay in my room for the whole night' I thought. I kept on drawing until I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I rolled my eyes and got up to open the door. I opened it to find Draco and Pansy.

"Where were you today Sere? Do you mind me calling you that?" Draco asked.

"Well hi to you to, no I don't and I was here in my room. I'm sorry, but I didn't think I could handle the stares for right now. I'm fine. Tomorrow I'll come." I told him.

"OK, as long as your fine" Pansy said. "We'll come and get you in the morning so you don't have to walk to the Great Hall by yourself" She told me.

" Alright, I'd love that, thanks guys, for being there for me" I said, hugging them both.

"Don't sweat it" Draco punched me playfully. "We'll always be there for you"

"Yah, I know, so I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" I asked.

"Definitely" They both said in unison.

"Good-night" I said, closing the door behind them as they left. Its good to have at least some friends here where no one likes you. I walked towards my bed and looked towards the clock. 8:25. I'll go to bed early, I'm too tired to draw anymore. So I got into bed and fell asleep, but not as fast as I hoped I would. I woke up the next morning at 6:00. I had a shower and went walking in the halls for an hour, looking at all the pictures of people who were once at Hogwarts, or just random things that came into view. I walked back to my room and waited for Draco and Pansy to come. Half an hour later I heard a knock on the door and got up and opened it.

"Hey guys" I greeted them.

"Hey, ready to go?" Pnasy asked. "Yah, lets go" I answered.

We walked to the Great Hall and went to the Slytherin table and was greeted by all of the Slytherins. We sat down and talked before Dumble said it was time to eat and held up his hands, food appearing and we ate at once. After we were done eating we went and walked for a while until we had to go to our classes. We got our Potions books and walked to the Potions classroom in the dungeons. Snape opened up the door and we walked in and sat down in the spots we were in yesterday.

" You will be just writing notes on the bored today. Don't slack, this will be on your NEWT's exam. Now copy the notes down off the board, it will take the whole hour. Get going." Snape said in his usual grumpy attitude. He was right, it did take pretty much of the whole hour, and my hand hurt like hell. We walked to our next class and it was boring as hell. I decided that I Hated Divinations and never wanted to go back, though I had no choice, because if I skipped t all the time, I would fail, as she said and I wouldn't really get a job here in the wizarding world, apparently it was a bad thing, but I didn't seem to mind at all. The day went by slowly and it got boring very fast. I learnt that the classes I missed yesterday were Charms, Transfigurations, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. I had so much homework that I couldn't carry it all by myself. As we started to head to our rooms I started to regret ever skipping the classes, and decided to never do it again. I would die by the time I finished all the homework I had gotten. Draco walked with me to my room, once we got there he handed my books and went off towards the Slytherin common room. I set my books on my bed and picked one up to start my homework. After 2 hours I stopped to stretch out my hand and went for a walk to clear my head. Walked about for another hour until I heard a noise behind me. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. Nothing. I started to walk on some more until I heard footsteps behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked, but nothing seemed to be there. I hoped and prayed that no one was going to attack me. I started walking faster to my room, and starting into a run as I started to become scared. I stopped as I couldn't run anymore from the stitch in my side. I leaned over to catch my breath. Once I had I turned around again and saw that someone was walking calmly towards me.

"W-w what do you want?" I stutterd. They didn't answer and fear became my only thought. I started backing up as they person walked faster towards me.

"You shouldn't be here Riddle. But don't worry, I'll take care of that, and make everyone's problem go away" They said, as he flung the spell known as the Avada Kadavra at me. Darkness started to fill my thoughts and felt pain everywhere, even in places I had no clue that could be in pain. I started drifting faster and faster away as my last thought was ' Some one help me, please, I don't want to die'.

The person stood over my body and laughed. Voices could be heard coming towards us, calling my name.

"Shit" The person said and ran the other direction then the voices.

"Serena, Serena, come on, wake up, you can't die" A person said, pleading for me to wake up. But nothing answered. All that could be heard was crying.

A/N:PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I know...intense...buuuut, iunno thats what I came up with. So I hope you liked it and I hope you review, I would really apreciate it.Thnks.


	6. Dont leave me

A/N: I know I haven't written in a while, but I just didn't really have the time to, and I also had a writer's block on the beginning of the chapter. So please read and enjoy.

RECAP:

"You shouldn't be here Riddle. But don't worry, I'll take care of that, and make everyone's problem go away" They said, as he flung the spell known as the Avada Kadavra at me. Darkness started to fill my thoughts and felt pain everywhere, even in places I had no clue that could be in pain. I started drifting faster and faster away as my last thought was ' Some one help me, please, I don't want to die'.

The person stood over my body and laughed. Voices could be heard coming towards us, calling my name.

"Shit" The person said and ran the other direction then the voices.

"Serena, Serena, come on, wake up, you can't die" A person said, pleading for me to wake up. But nothing answered. All that could be heard was crying.

Author's POV:

After the mysterious person disappeared, Draco, Pansy, and all the professors found Serena lying on the ground, her body unmoving. Draco took her into his arms and cradled her just like a mother would with her child, crying and pleading for her to hold on.

'Draco, we have to get her to the Hospital Wing, quickly' Professor Snape said to his godson.

Draco stood up with Serena in his arms, walking passed everyone, not replying. Once he got to the Hospital Wing, he laid Serena down onto a bed, stroking her face, Madame Pomfrey running towards them.

'What happened here Mr. Malfoy?' She asked.

'I don't know, all of a sudden we all heard this noise, and when we came we saw her on the floor unmoving, is she dead?' Draco told.

'I'm not sure until I run some test, please go into the hall Mr. Malfoy. After I run some tests I'll inform you on what is happening, quickly please' Madam Pomfrey explained as she shooed Draco out of the Hospital Wing. Draco walked into the hallway, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle running towards him.

'Draco, what's going on, do you know?' Pansy asked.

Draco didn't reply, he just stood there, staring into place. After a while he started to talk.

'You know, I was starting to like her, a lot actually' Draco told, laughing bitterly 'And if she dies, I don't know what to do, I don't want her to die Pansy, not after my mother did….I CANT HAVE ANYONE ELSE DIE ON ME' Draco yelled, letting the tears fall down freely now.

'Oh Draco, I'm sorry, we all don't want her to die, you have to have hope' Pansy said. She started to say some more, but was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.

'Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Riddle, is in a coma, I don't know how long she will be, or if she will even come out of it at all, but we will just have to give it time. I'm terribly sorry. You can come in now' Madame Pomfrey announced, walking away sadly back into the Hospital Wing. Draco walked in, followed by the other 3, heading towards Serena's bed side. They stood around her bed, holding her hands and talking to her, knowing that she couldn't hear them, but they thought it calmed them, if nothing else.

After a few hours, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle stood up to leave.

' I think we're going to leave, we'll see you tomorrow, ok Draco?' Pansy asked. Draco nodded, not bring his head up to look at them, and just kept on looking at Serena's face.

'It's going to be ok Draco, I'm sure of it. She's strong, she's Voldemorts daughter isn't she?' Pansy said, trying to reassure Draco, but he still kept on looking towards Serena, unresponsive. Pansy nodded her head in understandance. They walked away, leaving Draco with Serena. Once they were gone, Draco started to speak.

'I was starting to like you, I mean, I do like you, I may even lo-' Draco paused. Ever since his mother died, it was hard to say the L word. '….I know it's a little early for that, but I really do like you, please don't leave me, I couldn't live with knowing someone I lo-' Draco smiled sadly ' if someone in my life died again. Please hold on. Come back to me' Draco pleaded. After a while, Draco started to drift asleep, all the while holding Serena's hand.

The morning came quickly, and Madame Pomfrey came over to them. She saw Draco holding Serena's hand, and smiled. She looked over Serena and if she made any changes. Unfortunately, she didn't. Madame Pomfrey walked over to where Draco was and shook him softly. Draco stirred and sat up.

'Mr. Malfoy, I think it would be better for you to go to breakfast and your classes. I will inform you at once if anything changes' She said to Draco kindly. Draco stood up reluctantly, and walked out, but not before he took on more look towards Serena. Madame Pomfrey shook her head , and got back to her work.

Draco walked into the Great Hall towards the Slytherin Table, and sat down beside Pansy, not touching the food at all.

'Is everything alright?' Pansy asked Draco. Draco nodded.

'Are you sure?'. Draco nodded his hand again.

'Are you alright?' Pansy asked. Draco once again, nodded his head

'Don't lie Draco, we all know that you really aren't' Pansy said.

'Then why the hell did you ask?' Draco snapped. Pansy didn't answer and just looked away. ' I'm sorry Pansy, it's just that I'm worried, that's all, and yes, I admit it, I'm not alright' Draco apologized.

'No, it's alright, I understand, we all feel that way Draco, but we also know that it's different, you lo-' Pansy stopped from the look Draco made ' Sorry, well we can see it in your eyes, every time you look at her, every time someone says her name' Pansy said.

Draco smiled the first smile since the night they found her ' Yah, I've fallen hard.

Pansy smiled also ' Yah, I guess you have…..come on, let's go get ready for classes' Pansy said 'Just try not to think about it ok?'

Draco nodded, but knew it was going to be hard. It was hard for all of them. But all they could do now was wait, and hope that she would wake up, that she wouldn't give up.

A/N: Okie Dokie Smokie. That's Chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Please Review.

Moon-goddess5


End file.
